


Cotton Candy Hair

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, I honestly don't know what to tag this, M/M, au where they don't know each other, kisumi laughs a lot, rin is angry, rin's vending machine struggles, this is my first time writing kisumi so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin just wanted a stupid energy bar; He didn't ask to be ridiculed by a mysterious stranger with fluffy cotton candy hair.</p><p>(Initially based off of a tumblr au post by homohighness.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this came from this one:
> 
> "“mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au"

It wasn't like Rin to get food from a regular vending machine, as most of the items went against his strict diet. However, after today's long, hard practice, he felt deprived of energy. Slipping his last bit of spare change into the machine, he typed in the code for an energy bar. It probably wasn't the healthiest, much unlike the specialty ones he normally buys, but it'd have to do. He'd be sure to go on an extra run later to burn off any unwanted sugars.

He watched the coils turn to drop the bar down and-

Oh.

It got stuck.

"Dammit." Rin cursed, giving the vending machine a hard kick in attempt to dislodge his snack from the malicious black coils of the machine. He gave it a rather distateful glare when nothing happened. He kicked it twice more for good measure before looking around.

On a bench across the room from him, there was a young man, probably around his age, with fluffy strawberry blond hair. He had an amused sort of smile painted across his lips, which ticked Rin off. He shot him a menacing glare, "don't laugh at me" were the words heavily implied, but it didn't stop him from sniggering when Rin let out a strangled "ARGH!" as he turned around and kicked the machine again.

He sighed audibly, digging through every pocket on him for change to buy another energy bar to knock the first one down with it. Much to his frustration, all he found were two quarters and a package of cough candies. Great.

He could ask the strawberry blond for change, he thought. He surmised the guy probably had at least a couple coins on him.

He looked back over to the bench where the man—who clearly had nothing better to do than laugh at the struggles of Rin Matsuoka, still sat there, watching with an amused glint in his eye. The distate was probably clear in Rin's expression as he took a few steps forward.

"You got any change?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing thouroughly.

The stranger chuckled at his dry tone, waving a hand in a casual, dissmissive gesture. "Nope, sorry."

'You're not sorry.' Rin wanted to say, but he held his tongue. It wasn't like the man had actually done anything to him. He supposed he would probably laugh too, if he saw someone practically trying to take on a vending machine while sitting there with nothing to do.

He turned back around, staring longingly at the energy bar. It wasn't very high up – it was on the row second to the bottom. Thinking for a moment, he decided that his arm would definitely fit through the flap intended to grab the food after it fell to the bottom. Could he maybe reach it?

Getting down on his knees, he unceremoniously shoved his arm through the slot at the bottom of the vending machine where the energy bar was meant to fall to. He swore he heard a snort from the man on the bench, but he ignored it, straining his arm muscles, trying with all his might to reach the little colourfully packaged brick. His fingertips just barely brushed it.

He strained, making a strangled groan that he swore he could hear the man on the bench snicker at, trying to fit more of his arm up there, but he couldn't. He opted for flexing his fingers, hoping to dislodge it even without getting an actual grip on it. He twisted his wrist, desperately trying to grasp the corner of the wrapper.

It was hopeless.

With a resigned sigh, he let his arm fall slack, and began to pull it back out.

Only he couldn't. He was trapped.

He yanked on it, trying to use strength to pull it out, but it didn't prove to be working very well. It was caught in there. Jerking his arm with such violent force, he was afraid of dislocating it or something.

The dark plastic of the flap was digging into his shoulder rather uncomfortably, and he released the tension in it to try and stop the pain. He could hear the laughter from the strawberry blond increasing in volume, and he turned to bare his teeth at him as he approached.

"Stop laughing!!"

"Sorry, sorry you just-" The man was having a fit of hiccups, tears in the corners of his eyes. Rin snarled, it pissed him off that some dud who didn't even know him had the nerve to laugh in his face like that. 

"Looks like you've got yourself into a bit of a situation." He said after he finally calmed down, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"And what do you propose I do about it, Cotton Candy Hair?" he snarled.

"Calm your sass there, Mr. Menacing Shark-tooth Man."

"Shut up."

The man chuckled. "Well do you want my help or not?"

Rin snorted, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Do your worst."

The man kneeled down beside him, that stupid amused smile not wiping from his face. He grabbed a hold of Rin's arm, trying to wiggle it out. Rin hissed as the plastic pressed harshly against his arm, but also at the man's touchiness. and the fluffy-haired man eased up a little, trying to be more gentle. Eventually, he slid Rin's arm out.

Wincing, Rin rubbed the mark from where the plastic had been jabbing into his skin. "Thanks..." he mumbled, embarrassed to have needed help to do such a stupid and simple thing.

"Anytime." Cotton Candy Hair smiled, that amused look still in his eyes as he grabbed Rin's hand and pulled him to his feet. Rin was a little surprised at the strength he held; despite his delicate appearance, he had quite the biceps, Rin noticed.

Rin glanced back at the sad sight of the energy bar just hanging there, still stuck, and the strawberry blond laughed again. "Hungry?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Rin snapped, spinning on his heels and walking away.

"Sorry, sorry- ahh, wait! Come back!" he called, running to catch up with him, grabbing onto his sleeve. "I didn't get your name!"

"Tch, why does it matter?" Rin shook his head. "Matsuoka Rin." he said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Rin, I'm Shigino- Hey!!" He sputtered, trying to keep up with Rin's rather hasty pace. "Kiss me!" he called, as Rin, slowed to a stop, exasperated, turning around to face him.

"Excuse me?" he said, sincerely hoping he had misheard the man.

"Kiss me." he repeated, not catching the embarrassment and shock in Rin's expression.

"I don't even know you and you have the nerve to make a demand like that?" He snarled, not believing his ears. "No way in hell..." 

Cotton Candy Hair looked confused as he approached. "Wait.. what?"

"Don't play coy with me!"

"I-I don't understand..." the man frowned, looking a little upset at Rin's rude behavior.

"You just-" Rin groaned, he couldn't believe that this guy didn't understand that you don't just say that kind of stuff to people. "You don't just tell someone you don't know to lay one on you! Where were you raised anyways? Is this your weird little way of hitting on me or what?"

The strawberry blond blinked, a sudden look of understanding passing over him, and he put a hand to his mouth, surpressing his laughter.

"Ugh!! What's your problem now?"

"Oh my gosh," he hiccupped. "You thought that-" he managed between choked-out fits of laughter.

Now it was Rin's turn to be confused. He felt pretty awkward all of a sudden, as if the stranger was laughing at an inside joke that he wasn't in on. "What is it?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, oh my gosh. I can't believe you thought-" he gasped. "You thought I wanted you to kiss me."

"Um, well, yeah, that's what you said...?" This explination didn't prove to be very helpful.

The man sighed, wiping tears from his eyes. "KI-SU-MI." he said. "It's my name."

Now Rin was very embarrassed. He didn't know what to say, really. He felt a little stupid for assuming something like that. He wanted to apologize for being so rude, but the grin on Kisumi's face still kind of annoyed him. He looked kind of... smug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you then..." he mumbled, red-faced.

Kisumi chuckled again. "It's alright, you made my day."

Rin made a rather sour expression at being mocked like that, but the strawberry blond continued. "It's just funny to me that you would mishear it as that. Were you thinking about kissing me or something~?"

"Go to hell." Rin retorted as Kisumi smirked at the embarrassment spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry." Kisumi flashed a sympathetic smile. "I really shouldn't be teasing you so much when I don't even know you."

"Damn right. Why are you even hanging around me anyways?"

"Awh, come on, why are you so bitter? We're friends, right?"

"No." Rin said, but his tone wasn't so harsh. Kisumi smiled inwardly at that.

Rin couldn't really decipher why this dude had so much interest in bugging him but he supposed it wasn't so bad, it's not like he was causing any harm, and he had helped him after all.

Just then, they heard a child's voice calling from behind. Kisumi turned around. "Ah, Hayato!" he greeted.

The boy had the same shade of fluffy cotton candy hair as Kisumi, Rin noted. They were probably siblings.

Rin didn't pay much attention as the pair talked and eventually started in the other direction. "Bye-bye!" Kisumi called as they went back to the bench to retrieve his things.

Rin started off too. It was getting a little, and his stomach was complaining, too. He was still a little salty about not getting his energy bar earlier, but he wasn't going to dwell on something as silly as that.

Just before he opened the door to leave the building, he heard someone running down the hall after him. "Rin, wait!!" called a voice.

Sure enough, when he turned around, there stood none other than the cotton candy haired Kisumi Shigino. He was panting from running after Rin, and he had something in his hand. He extended his arm, holding the object out to him.

"You forgot this." he said.

Upon closer inspection, Rin found that the little brick was the energy bar he'd been struggling to retrieve. He took it from his outstretched hand.

"How did-"

"You're welcome." Kisumi smiled. "Seeya, Rin!" he said, waving before taking off again.

Rin stared for a moment, but in the end was in no mood to question the situation. He unwrapped the packaging and started eating the bar as he walked. 

But just as he was about to shove the wrapper into his pocket, he noticed that there was writing on it. He stopped, raising it to his face so that he could read it. It looked like a phone number. And at the bottom it read....

'call me!! - "kiss me" shigino ♡'

Rin smiled. "Cotton Candy Hair, you crafty bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> ive learned from my mistakes that ao3 wrecks my formatting so Ive started to make huge spaces between paragraphs to make it easier on the eyes. ur welcome


End file.
